Grell Sutcliff's Diary
by PhantomsChandeliers
Summary: A peak into the life of shinigami Grell Sutcliff.
1. Entry 1

Dear Diary,

Oh today was absolutely awful! I managed to follow Sebas-chan around, but I couldn't get a single photo of him! Now, before you criticize me, remember: Sebas-chan is glorious! He is an ice king, an angelic devil, and oh so much more! Why, he gives me goosebumps all over! Oh how I wish the stubborn devil would give in to me already!

Ugh, here comes Will! Yes, he is quite magnificent as well, but he is so uptight! At least Bassy knows how to loosen up. Anyway, I tried to hide from William so I could update you on my day, but apparently hiding under his bed didn't work. Oh well! At least I got souvenirs! I am a deadly efficient butler after all.

XOXO

Grell


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,

I am so sorry I haven't talked to you for weeks! When Will caught me writing under his bed he took you away! I tried to stop him, but he hit me in the face! That is not the way to treat a lady! Shame on him! I mean, who hits a lady's face!? After that, he took away almost everything I took from his room (I managed to keep one, but he doesn't know that yet)! Ugh, I cannot believe how uptight he is, we are _SO _over! I will continue to focus on Bassy though ;).

Speaking of Bassy, I have a plan that will make him love me forever! It's ingenious! I'm going to find a litter a pretty, little kittens and give them to him! I'm hoping to find at least four; I know how much Sebas-chan loves cats, so my plan is fool-proof! Oh, I'm so excited! Wish me luck!

XOXO

Grell


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,

Oh I can't believe it! Sebas-chan actually embraced me! I am so excited, this is the first time he hasn't sent me away when I tried to see him! He even thanked me for the kittens I picked out for him, and let me help him find a place to hide them from that Phantomhive brat! My plan is working already! Bassy may be mine soon! Oh I can't wait!

Today has just been marvelous, it seems like fate is on my side for once! Will did not even catch me sneaking out of work to meet Bassy today. And while I was at the manor, I managed to steal a few things from Bassy's room, and sneak a few glorious pictures of the handsome devil while he was distracted by the kittens (I personally picked out the kittens I thought were the cutest in all of London. Bassy agrees with my taste!).

Anyway, I need to get going now. I have to paint some poor sap with pretty, pretty red!

XOXO

Grell


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,

Today was absolutely wonderful again! I snuck out of work to see Bassy, and Will didn't catch me! That isn't even the end of it! When I went to the Phantomhive brat's manor, Sebas-chan did not kick me out! This is the first time this EVER happened other than the time I swung by to give him a box a kittens! Bassy invited me in, and made sure not to let the brat know I was there! Oh it was marvelous! But alas, Bassy sent me away before I could make a move. He said he was busy.

Honestly, I figured Sebas-chan would have better manners, being a butler and all! You don't just send a lady away like that because "you're busy!" How disgraceful! I don't know if I should be personally offended and demand an apology, or look at pictures of the handsome devil and fall in love with him all over again! Oh Romeo!

XOXO

Grell


	5. Entry 5

Hello there,

It has come to my attention that Grell Sutcliff has been skipping work lately. It looks like I have found the reason why. It appears that Grell has been running off to meet a certain demon, and then write about it in you. I honestly don't understand what's so appealing about writing in a diary, but for some reason I am finding some enjoyment in it…

But, work is more important than this foolishness, so I will be permanently confiscating you from shinigami Grell Sutcliff. Of course, this is not the only measure I will be taking to make sure Grell continues to do his assigned work. I will be watching over Grell to make sure he ceases in his visits to that low-life demon, and I may use the diary, you, for my own purposes.

Until Next Time,

William T. Spears


End file.
